(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lock-threaded fasteners and more particularly to devices for moving a nut along a threaded rod.
(2) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Current techniques used are that of hand-operated tools and motions. Frequently a wrench is used to loosen a locknut or stopnut and then the loose nut is turned by hand to some position along a threaded rod. The purpose of the locknut is to prevent movement of some mechanical device against vibration or other movement. For example, the locknut may be used for alignment or adjustment purposes, such as in varying the height of some components off a platform or base. Once the locknut has been loosened, it must be turned by hand to some other position along the rod. This movement can be over a short or a very long distance depending upon the application. In some instances when adjustments must be made quickly, depending upon the fit of the threads and the cleanliness of the components, it can be a slow and tedious operation.
The prior art discloses a number of devices and methods for moving a nut on a threaded rod and for related functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,645,570 to Anderson, for example, discloses a wrench including a mitre gear, a frame and a sleeve provided with a mitre gear. A nut is received in the socket in the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,663 to Small discloses a wrench including a bevel gear at the end of a shaft and a fork member. A socket member is provided with a bevel gear matching the bevel gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,848 to Langer discloses a rotatable fastener, which has a head portion with an axially facing ring gear engageable with a complementary gear of a drive tool. The ring gear is a rearwardly facing beveled gear for use with a beveled drive gear and the head portion defines a forwardly directed thrust surface engageable by a bearing surface of the drive tool to urge the drive gear against the ring gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,907,242 to Chakroff discloses an arrangement comprising a nut with a bevel gear and a power driver including matching bevel pinion and a supporting yoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,339 to Rosser discloses two teethed nuts which are meshed together in an arrangement that causes both the nuts to move at the same rate of speed and in the same direction up or down the threaded rod arms of a U-bolt clamp whenever one of the nuts is turned. The meshed nuts apply similar and simultaneous pressure upon the crosspiece of a U-bolt clamp which crosspiece moves relative to the threaded rod arms which transverse it through apertures in the crosspiece. A clamping force is achieved between the crosspiece and the curved portion of the U-bolt as the two members are forced together by movement of the meshing nuts turning upon the threaded rod arms and pressing against the crosspiece.
A need, however, still exists for a quicker and easier means for moving a nut along a threaded rod.